


Have a Goo Day

by suddenlyswept



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyswept/pseuds/suddenlyswept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just can't get away from that voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have a Goo Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink @ livejournal. Prompt:voice fetishization

**Have a Goo Day** \- Part 1

 

“Taggart, I need to talk . . .” Jack only had a moment to take in the visual of Taggart bending over a large, glass container, positioning a pair of speakers, with what looked like massive headphones attached to his ears, before a large boom sounded and sudden wave pushed Jack backwards.

He landed on his back with a grunt, a curse already forming on his lips and eyes opening in order to spot his target when a large pile of clear gel landed on top of him, splattering him head to toe, flicking into his eyes, his nose, and quickly seeping through his uniform. Jack let his head fall to the ground and sighed. It wasn’t even the first time he had been covered by some form of goo this week and it was only Tuesday morning.

Having learned from attempting to rise to his own feet on Global Dynamic’s marble floors while slimed, Carter waited until Taggert’s rubber-ball covered head appeared in front of his face, “Oye, mate, you alright?”

Jack raised a hand to Taggart, muttering, “Do I look alright?”

Taggart pulled Jack to his feet, clasping his elbow to steady him when he slipped on the gelatinous mass that managed to land on the floor instead of him, and yelling, “WHAT?”

Jack gestured to Taggart’s ears and Taggart broke out in a smile before sweeping the protective ear muffs off, “You alright?”

Jack surveyed himself and saw that not much of him managed to escape the gooing. Hands settled on his hips and a sigh escaped as he felt the cold, wet slimy stuff start travelling down his back. “Do I even want to know what this stuff is? Or should I just assume its some kind of special goo that will make me invisible or turn me into a cat?”

Before Taggart could answer the doors opened behind Carter and an amused voice drawled out, “Carter, a new look? I like it.”

Jack shut his eyes at the sound of the deep baritone that haunted his nightmares. On a day that had started out bad, S.A.R.A.H. denying him coffee for the first forty minutes of his day (the amount of time it took him to change and get to Café Diem), and continued onto worse (the obvious annoyance of being gooed two whole hours into his day), the sound of that unmistakable voice was enough to send a shiver down Jack’s spine.

Looking up and silently asking what he had done to deserve this, Jack took a moment before turning and finding Nathan Stark standing there clearly amused, impeccably dressed in one of his suits (one of his dry suits, Jack’s mind inserted jealously) and a smirk teasing the corner of his mouth. _Yeah, this week was gonna be crap._

“Stark. What minion of Satan directed you my way today?”

A brow simply arched, “I actually came to speak with Taggart, this being his lab. Of course, I expect such advanced deduction to be beyond your capabilities so I can see where you became confused.”

Jack felt his skin prickle, a literal wave of goosebumps travelling over his body and barely resisted a full shudder. Damn it. Ignoring Stark’s jab, he turned back to Taggart who had begun to edge further away from Jack and pinned him with an annoyed look, “Taggart, what exactly is this stuff?”

“Synthetic biological matter meant simulate the longitudinal and transverse wave auditory capabilities of the canis lupus.”

There was a pause of silence where Jack just stared at Taggart, causing Stark to snort and Taggart to rush out, “Synthetic material that will let me measure the sound range of a grey wolf.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed, “And it won’t turn me into a wolf, right?”

“Feeling a little paranoid after your little mishap yesterday, Carter?”

Stark had moved forward, though carefully skirting Jack to avoid any splatter once he began moving again. Jack reluctantly flashed back to the previous day’s gooing, where he had been covered by one of the experiments in neurologist lab that was meant to make brain nerves fire faster. This, of course, resulted in him getting very little sleep and S.A.R.A.H. denying him coffee, as she said the caffeine would only make his brain more jumpy. _Or something to that effect_.

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Carter merely pointed at Taggart, “I was coming to ask you some questions about some particularly angry pikas that have been popping up in people’s gardens, but now, you get to deal with Jo.”

When a smile started across Taggart’s face Carter merely shook his head, “I wouldn’t smile if I were you. She and I spent a good portion of yesterday afternoon unsuccessfully hunting those little bastards and Jo got bit. Twice.”

Satisfaction spread through Jack at Taggart’s widened eyes and he turned to Stark, “Call Jo if you people just can’t resist causing a disaster for the next couple of hours.”

Nathan merely smirked, “I’m sure we shall somehow manage without your illustrious and rather disastrous presence.”

“Oh go goo yourself,” Jack muttered as he stalked/slid out, another shiver rippling down his spine.

____________________

  
Two hours later, showered and caffeinated, Jack was sitting at his desk. Jo was supervising Taggart corralling the angry rodents out of indignant scientists yards and had left him with a massive pile of papers in her absence. As he was about to bury himself in them, he heard the doors to the police station swing open. _Thank god, a reprieve_.

“Carter!”

Shivers raced through him, immediately identifying the voice as belonging to one Nathan Stark. Jack sighed. He just couldn’t catch a break. He had been doing his best to avoid the scientist for the last couple of weeks and had been spectacularly unsuccessful. He couldn’t turn but run into Stark.

Jack’s eyes took in the sight of perfectly tailored 6’4’’ body moving towards him in an unfortunate symphony of limbs and muscle. Jack couldn’t really understand his sudden notice of a man he previously detested the very sight of. Its not like what was under the suit had been a mystery. He had known Stark was in ridiculously good shape and merely considered it one more thing to hold against the rival for Allison’s affections. But that was before being trapped in Vincent’s food locker with Stark, now renamed in Jack’s head as the seventh circle of Hell. They had found a blanket, singular, in an emergency box near the door and had been forced to strip down, using their clothes to insulate them from the ground, and wrapped themselves burrito style in the blanket while they waited for someone to realize they had never emerged after fixing Vincent’s power source. While normally they wouldn’t have been trapped for more than twenty minutes, that day was annual celebration of Nikola Tesla’s birthday. Everyone was outside, picnicking, playing games, not noticing the town Sheriff and director of GD were missing.

They had spent four hours trapped, smashed up against each other, and had, at Nathan’s insistence, kept talking in order to keep themselves from falling asleep. Well, talking was a loose term. Jack had quoted baseball statistics and Nathan had felt the need to go through scientific terminology, saying that they may as well use the time to attempt the impossible and teach Jack something.

The problem with that being that Jack had been completely unable to pay attention. One, boring. Two, and more importantly, Jack, being plastered up against Nathan in an attempt to conserve body heat, could actually feel the vibrations in Nathan’s chest as he spoke. While he had never really considered the tenor of Stark’s voice previously, Jack was forced to admit that it was actually quite . . . attractive. It lacked the nasal tone Jack was so used to from southern California and even the snooty pretension of the Ivy League halls. Instead, it was deep and rather rich, hinting at the multitude of levels always present in his tone: sarcasm, amusement, impatience.

And while Jack now blames the cold for adversely affecting his brain, at the time it had suddenly occurred to him that Nathan Stark’s voice was actually quite . . . sensual. His skin, already tightened by the cold, had rippled in reaction to feeling the rumbling occurring with each word he spoke, “The history of quantum mechanics began with the 1838 discovery of cathode rays by Michael Faraday, the 1859 statement of the black body radiation problem by Gustav Kirchhoff, the 1877 suggestion by Ludwig Boltzmann that the energy states of a physical system could be discrete, and the 1900 quantum hypothesis by Max Planck. Planck's hypothesis stated that any energy is radiated and absorbed in quantities divisible by discrete energy elements, such that each energy element E is proportional to its frequency ν: E=hv, where h is Planck's action constant.”

Jack had stopped even attempting to process any of that as soon as “Gustav Kirchhoff’ had been pronounced, the more guttural noises cause a rumble in Nathan’s chest that quickly echoed across into Jack’s and through his whole body. He felt it roll through him, rippling across his skin, before settling deep into him abdomen. With a sense of disbelief, Jack felt his cock twitch and barely resisted the urge to shudder in pleasure.

Nathan kept explaining the principles of quantum mechanics and Jack found it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but the waves of sound traveling over his skin. Suddenly, all too suddenly, he was aware of the warmth of Nathan’s breath against his ear, the feel of those long fingers splayed against his back, the strength of the thigh thrust between his own. The surrounding darkness had made his sense of touch and hearing much more acute, because Jack could now feel each hair on that muscular thigh and hear each rumble as it was produced.

It was becoming more and more difficult to not pull Stark closer to him, to get closer to that voice. Nathan had somehow managed to bring in some Spanish scientist’s theories and with every Spanish word, of course pronounced perfectly, Jack felt the rolling r’s shiver through him and he lost the battle. By the third rolled erre, he was completely hard and biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop from moaning.

He attempted to shift his hips away from Stark only to have Stark use his hands to pull Jack back, somehow managing to place his hips precisely where Jack was trying to avoid, “Carter, would you stop being such a girl? Moving away is only going to make matters- Oh.”

At the surprise in Stark’s voice, Jack closed his eyes, muttering, “Someone just kill me now.”

Nathan made an ever so slight adjustment of his hips, causing his thigh to shift just a bit and rub exactly in the wrong (or right) spot. Jack’s gripped Stark’s hips trying to stop the movement, “Can we just please not make this worse?”

A rumble of laughter built in Stark’s chest, causing Jack’s finger to flex, nearly kneading the man, “I was unaware quantum physics was such a stimulant for you, Sheriff.”

Jack gritted his teeth, the urge to move getting increasingly stronger, “Stark, if there is even the smallest shred of humanity in you, you will ignore this and stop talking!”

“Hmmm,” he murmured in amusement and which caused a resulting jerk of Jack’s hips. Jack only groaned. This was horrifying on so many levels, and if other levels were rejoicing at the fulfillment of unacknowledged fantasies . . . well, no one really wanted to hear from those levels anyway. If Stark would just stop talking, Nathan dipped his head a bit, placing his lips just barely against the lobe of Jack’s ear, and softly drawled, “Why, Sheriff, I had no idea.”

Jack’s rapidly thinning hold snapped. Before the scientist could react, Jack had rolled him beneath him, shifting his legs so he was now straddling the scientist and pushed his hips forward. The cold had frozen his brain and he was now responding purely physiologically. Stark’s body was warm, he wanted closer. Stark’s voice made him shiver, he wanted more. The fact that Jack would happily have punched the man beneath him just two hours prior no longer mattered.

Jack couldn’t read the surprise on Nathan’s face but when his hips settled against Stark, he could feel a hard length of cock beneath him. A dark amusement curled Jack’s mouth. Apparently he wasn’t the only one affected by this. And if he was going to be embarrassed, he was going to ensure that they were both so embarrassed neither one ever spoke of it again. He moved his hands from Nathan’s hips, one hand moving to the band of Stark’s boxer-briefs, the other traveling over his abdomen, across his chest, latching onto the base of his neck, digging in fingers into the short curls he found.

Nathan went rigid beneath Jack. For a moment, Jack was convinced Stark was preparing to shove him off. Tension had invaded the bodies of both men, leaving them tautly pressing against each other. Jack knew, knew, he should move away. It surprised him that at even the thought, his whole body rebelled and only pressed more firmly into the muscled body beneath him. It surprised him further when Nathan bucked his hips, rubbing his burgeoning hard on against Jack, whispering, “Who would have guessed that our local law enforcement was far from a Kinsey zero?

Jack shut the scientist up by sliding his hand beneath the band of Stark’s briefs and curling around his dick. This wasn’t going to last long if Nathan kept talking. Besides, there was no more effective way to demonstrate that Jack was clearly _not_ a Kinsey zero.

Inwardly smirking at just how hard the scientist beneath was, Jack began a slow rhythm, fisting Nathan firmly and steadily. “Lets be clear, Scientist, this is not about attraction. If we aren’t found soon, we’re going to freeze to death in here. We need to create body heat and the best way to do that is friction. So just shut the hell up and _move_.”

Jack suddenly felt Nathan’s hands tugging at his boxers and lifted his hips just enough for Nathan to yank them down over his hips. Carter’s erection twitched in pleasure at its sudden freedom, which was immediately stolen by Nathan’s own hand wrapping around him, “You seem quite preoccupied with my silence, Carter. Could it be that perhaps you actually wish for the opposite? I could continue to elucidate the principles of quantum mechanics,” Nathan silkily suggested, causing Carter to groan in protest.

“Or,” the scientist murmured, quickly turning them over and reversing positions while Carter was distracted by his thumb swiping over Carter’s sensitive cockhead, “I could start listing all the things I’ve wanted to do to you since we met.”

Jack couldn’t stop his cock from jerking at the thought, causing Stark to laugh and a resulting shudder to pass through him. Nathan shifted them so their cocks were lined up against each other and both men jerked at the sensation before moving back together. Jack felt his hand brushed aside and sighed in pleasure when Nathan fisted them both together, working his hand steadily as he began to speak, “I’ve wanted to shove you into a wall, put a ball-gag in your mouth, bind your hands so you can’t run them over my ex-wife. Of course, context is king and at this moment, there is a very different contextual background that makes the idea of you bound, gagged, and up against a wall even more pleasurable.”

Jack was being driven slowly insane by the steady rhythm of Nathan’s hands, the images his voice was calling forth, and especially that voice. God, he was so hard but he needed more. He needed Nathan as hot and out of control as he was and there was far too much confidence in that shaman’s voice. And if he didn’t stop talking, Jack was going to come far too quickly. He wanted Nathan coming with him, not smirking above him, watching him with those eyes that too often studied rather than engaged. No, if he was going to be out of control then he wanted to see Nathan Stark lose control, or rather, hear Nathan Stark lose control.

In swift, rough movements he jerked Nathan’s hand off his dick and wrapped his legs over and around Nathan’s, pinning him in place from below. Before Stark could attempt to regain control, Jack began a quick rhythm of his hips.

Nathan gave an involuntary groan at the feel of Carter moving against him, so forcefully controlling him from below. He braced his hands on either side of Carter’s shoulders and began, rather helplessly, to move his hips to match the pace of the man beneath him. At the feel of Carter’s hot length moving firmly against him, both cocks leaking and providing the lubrication that allowed them to move more swiftly together.

Jack was groaning steadily as their pace climbed, loving the feeling of Nathan’s long, muscled body shuddering against him. He slid a hand down Nathan’s back, fingers digging into muscles, before settling on the curve on his ass, pushing the boxer-briefs down just a big further. Enjoying the feel of the firm muscle flexing with Nathan’s movements, Jack pushed Nathan more firmly into his hips, feeling his orgasm rise and wanting Nathan there with him. “Come on, Stark, that’s it, it feels so fucking good,” Jack panted out unsteadily, desperately trying hold back just a bit longer, “Come for me, Stark, come!”

And apparently Nathan Stark didn’t mind the occasional command because that’s exactly what he did. Throwing his head back and pushing his cock against Carter’s flat abdomen once more, he came with a low growl. A fucking growl, Carter thought just before his own body took over and burst.

Both men shuddered through the aftershocks, the sensation of come spurting between them only enhancing the sensations. Neither spoke as their bodies began returning to equilibrium, though much warmer than they started out as. Nathan settled his weight to the side, keeping his legs tangled with Carter’s, enjoying both the sensation of the man and the heat they generated.

Carter, all fierceness drained out of him, settled against Stark gingerly and closed his eyes. _Oh crap_.

______________

  
They were rescued two hours later by Henry. Henry, who had taken one look at them, adverted his eyes and cleared his throat. He had wisely said nothing and simply turned, giving the two men privacy to redress, which they did while avoiding each other’s gaze. And if both used the sliver of light provided to catch a glimpse of the body they had become so tactilely familiar with, it went unacknowledged. And as far as Jack was concerned, should remain unacknowledged.

And yet, here he was, two weeks later, unable to push the incident out of his mind. Every time he heard the damn scientists voice, it all came flooding back. Which had, naturally, ensured that Stark’s scientific explanations for the various disasters he’d adverted in the past two weeks, had been increasingly difficult to sit through. And Stark had, of course, noticed, an ever-present smirk on that too attractive face.

A face flashing that very same smirk at him right now. Jack sighed, “Stark, what now?”

Nathan folded in tall frame into the chair in front of Jack’s desk and casually splayed his legs in front of him. When Jack failed to keep his eyes from running up the figure displayed before him, the smirk grew into a smile, “Carter, I have a proposition for you.”

Jack’s hand stalled in reaching for coffee and his eyes shot up to piercing green eyes, “Huh?”

That deep voice rumbled, “Eloquent as always.” And in a move so fast Jack didn’t have time to adequately prepare himself, Nathan pushed to his feet, grabbed Jack’s uniform, and hauled him up to his feet.

“Wh . . . wha . . .” Jack’s babbling was cut off by the sudden pressure of firm lips against his. He went still, like prey hoping to avoid their predator. But Stark was a canny hunter. He merely angled Jack’s head, swept his way into Jack’s mouth, and hummed in pleasure.

The effect of the vibrations was immediate. Jack’s knees buckled, causing him to grab at Nathan’s shoulder. He surrendered willingly, letting Nathan dominate the kiss, helplessly following and reducing all thought to hot, wet, good.

Stark purred in pleasure at his prey’s submission and nipped Jack’s lower lip before pulling away. Clouded blue eyes met triumphant green eyes and Jack could only nod when Stark growled, “No more running away from me, Sheriff. I expect to see you at my house at eight pm,” a thumb came up a stroked Jack’s lower lip. “We shall discuss my proposition in further depth.”

A wicked grin followed and Jack gulped. Nathan paused a moment to see if any ridiculous objection would be raised and nodded in satisfaction was Jack continued to stand there dumbfounded and helplessly aroused. As Jack watched Stark stride out, he collapsed back into his chair and rested his head on the desk. _Oh crap_.

  


 

 

 _**Fic: Have a Goo Day 1/2** _

 


	2. Have a Goo Day - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Nathan talk . . . eventually

**Have a Goo Day**  -Part 2

 

 

When eight came, Jack found himself standing in front of Nathan Stark’s house, silently berating himself. Why had he come? Why did he spend thirty horrifying minutes staring at the clothes in closet, trying to decide what to wear like he was some fourteen-year-old girl? Why did Nathan Stark have this effect on him? Why did he make sure Zoe was spending the night at Pilar’s?

Jack sighed. This was ridiculous. This was _Stark_ for Christ’s sake. In what universe did he and Stark become . . . lovers? Fuck buddies? How had they gone from competing for Allison to rutting against each other in a refrigerator and kissing in his station?

He had just made the decision to walk back to his car, parked well down the street, when the front door opened. Any thought of leaving simply disappeared at the sight of Nathan Stark in jeans. _Jesus_. The dark denim molded his lower body faithfully, really faithfully. Cupped firm hips, outlined what Jack already knew to be an impressive package, and then wrapped sinfully around his thighs. It immediately brought to mind the feel of Stark’s thighs between his own, tightened with each thrust.

A cough brought his attention reluctantly upwards and he met amused green eyes. Jack couldn’t help the resulting flush, scowling when that prompted a soft chuckle from Stark, “Sheriff.”

“Stark,” Jack muttered, shoving his hands in his own jean pockets. And because he was looking down, he missed sharp green eyes following the movement hungrily. “I shouldn’t be here.”

Jack stated it sullenly, almost reluctantly. It had to be acknowledged, the strangeness of the situation they found themselves in. And the wrongness. They were supposed to be focused on winning Allison. Not fucking each other behind her back.

“Come in anyway,” Nathan murmured, squaring well-muscled shoulders. Fuck should or shouldn’t. Nathan had never been good with boundaries. Why start now, when something he wanted so badly was right in front of him? And he wanted Jack Carter, badly. Nathan wanted so badly that for once he didn’t want to analyze why, didn’t care why. He’d worry about it later, when this inevitably blew up in their faces. In the mean time, Nathan intended to take and enjoy Sheriff Jack Carter.

Those ice blue eyes that had taken to invading Nathan’s thoughts flashed onto his. Nathan read surprise, confusion, and wariness. But Nathan was well practiced in reading Jack Carter now and their time in the refrigerator had taught him how to read lust and arousal in Jack’s eyes. And it was there, undeniably there. And if he needed a bit of a push, Nathan certainly wouldn’t hesitate. “Sheriff, we both want this, for whatever reason. We can angst about it like a pair of teenage girls, or we could fuck it out of our system.” Nathan leaned against the doorjamb and smirked, “Come in, Carter.”

Jack held out for one more moment, before taking that irrevocable step forward. The first time had been . . . unexpected. Completely. This, this was a choice. But Nathan was right. Whatever had flared between them had done so suddenly; no doubt it would fade just as suddenly if properly vented. But if they tried to pretend it wasn’t there, it would simmer endlessly.

As Jack stepped forward, the more primitive part of his mind cheered. It didn’t care what excuses were given; it was getting exactly what it wanted.

The light of triumph lit Nathan’s eyes as Jack stepped forward and instead of moving away, Nathan reached forward and slid his had around the nape of Jack’s neck. Green eyes fell to Carter’s lips, no longer bothering to hide his lust. He wanted those lips under his, pressed against his chest, wrapped around his cock. Nathan edged Carter closer and just ghosted his mouth against those pink lips once, twice.

Jack’s own hands had lifted to settle on Nathan’s hips. Now that he had made this decision, he wasn’t going to be a blushing virgin about it. Jack squeezed the hips under his hands briefly before curving over cool denim to cup a truly spectacular ass normally hidden under suits. Jack pressed a quick, hard kiss against Nathan’s lips, “You gonna let me in?”

Nathan’s cock jerked at the lascivious tone under the seemingly innocent words. God, he was glad that Jack had lost that hesitancy. One of the most attractive things about Jack Carter was the quiet, stubborn confidence he had about him. It’s appearance here only made Nathan want to fuck him more.

And with that thought, he pulled Jack so they were plastered up against each other and whispered, “I am going to fuck you raw, Sheriff. And when I’m done, maybe I’ll let you return the favor.”

Jack groaned as his cock swelled at the mental image Nathan’s words brought. _God, how had they not done this earlier?_

Nathan took that pink mouth as he pulled him inside and slammed the door shut behind him. Jack groaned as he was pushed up against the door while a hot tongue pushed into his mouth. Nathan’s larger, more heavily muscled body pinned him in place, allowing him to free his hands to shove underneath Jack’s t-shirt, both men moaning at the feel of skin to skin contact. Nathan released that soft mouth briefly to pull the shirt over his head and toss it somewhere behind him. God, it had been too long. Weeks of this need unfulfilled.

All of Nathan’s plans for seducing the Sheriff flew away. There would be no seduction. Only raw fucking and from the glazed look in Carter’s high and the impressive erection pressing into Nathan’s hip, that was no problem.

Blue eyes fluttered open at the delay and Jack moaned softly, “Stark.”

Nathan groaned and licked at a swollen bottom lip, “Yeah, you need it as bad as I do, don’t you?”

His hips slid between slightly splayed thighs, distorted denim coming into contact with one another. Twin hisses of pleasure were released and both men moved closer together. Nathan grabbed one of Carter’s thighs and hitched it around his hip, allowing him the room to roll his hips into Carter and forcing their cocks right up against one another.

Jack swore softly and let his head fall back against the door and his hips met Nathan’s pace, keeping their cocks rutting together. Moans began escaping from Jack, which only fueled Nathan further. To hear him lose control and moan with the pleasure Nathan was bringing him was incredible and Nathan couldn’t help but thrust his tongue deep into Jack’s mouth in appreciation.

A soft whine and greedy hands pulling at him was Carter’s response. Nathan was so pleased he had to reward Jack with another quick nip before pulling him away from the door, muttering, “Upstairs. Bed. Lube.”

And the protest gathering in Jack’s throat died. As did any other thought in Jack’s head and so it was in a daze that Jack allowed Nathan to pull him through the house. He got an impression of large and luxurious. Unsurprising considering the resident.

Up some stairs, which Jack fully utilized to appreciate the view and show that appreciation by cupping the spectacular ass in front of him. For one dizzying moment he contemplated what that ass would look like bare and marked with his bite marks. He stopped on the stairs and halted Nathan’s progress by pulling on one of the back pockets.

“Jack . . .” Whatever Nathan was about to say was cut off when Jack quickly slid his hands forward and swiftly unbuttoned Nathan’s jeans.

Nathan’s breath caught when he felt firm fingers sliding down his zipper and his cock pushed forward eagerly, sensing freedom was near. But Jack stopped halfway, causing a groan. And before Nathan could object, Jack had yanked down his pants enough to bare the top his ass.

Jack palmed the gorgeous skin in front on him and tested its firmness by flexing his fingers. When a rumble sounded in Nathan’s chest, Jack smiled. God that voice just did things to him. He rubbed his thumb over a soft stop, just at the top of a gorgeous curve that made Jack’s mouth water. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into Nathan, marking him as his.

Nathan jumped when he felt teeth. This was no playful nip and Nathan was about to object when he felt the silky swipe of a tongue. And just like that, pain was transformed into blunt pleasure. He groaned when that tongue made another pass, when the teeth dug in just a bit further.

Jack smirked in satisfaction when a large hand slapped onto a wall and Nathan rocked back. For most of the day, Jack had felt overwhelmed by Nathan. But he was damned if he wouldn’t give as good as he got. If they were going to fuck this out of their system, Stark was not going to be left any room for complaint or criticism.

He switched his attention to the other cheek and simultaneously slid his free hand between Nathan’s thighs. A harsh curse whispered told Jack that Stark approved of Jack palming his cock. Jack released the golden skin, satisfied to see the skin red and knew a bruise would soon appear. Nathan sighed in relief when Jack left his hand in place and Jack stepped up a couple of steps, putting him within reach of Nathan’s ear, “If I had known you had this under those suits, it wouldn’t have taken nearly freezing to death to get us here.”

Nathan turned his head slightly and smirked into blue eyes, “If you’re going to just stand there and gawk, I could just find someone else.”

Jack felt his own growl rumble in his chest and before Nathan could blink, he was pressed up against the wall with six feet of pissed off sheriff pressed against him. Nathan was stunned by the speed and force and was suddenly reminding that Jack hadn’t always been a small town sheriff and was likely quite dangerous. The thought only firmed his cock further and the smirk grew on his face.

Jack palmed Nathan’s jaw, “Look, I agreed to this fucking thing you suggested. I was content to leave it as an aberration. But you, you had to push it, like you always fucking do. So I can do this, we can do this, but we’re gonna do this _my_ way, which means no others for as long as this thing lasts. You can’t do that, then tell me now.”

Nathan met his eyes levelly, determined that they would get through this part without a conversation neither was ready to have. So he nodded slowly and whispered, “Anything you can do, I can do better.”

Flashes of surprise, relief, and amusement chased each other across Carter’s face and Nathan watched with held breath as a slow smile tugged at that mouth and danced sweetly across his face. In reward, Nathan was crushed against the wall; lips covered and held breath stolen by the silky thief of Carter’s tongue. Nathan couldn’t help himself; he sighed into the kiss and slid his hands into that blond hair, holding Carter tightly to him.

The kiss was sweet and they hadn’t done sweet yet. Gentle in a way that was at odds with this new dynamic between them, but both men found themselves reluctant to let it go. So they kissed sweetly and let their bodies rest against each other, enjoying the newness of familiarity between them.

But it surprisingly was Jack that pushed this time. “Stark?”

“Hmmm?” Nathan murmured, causing Jack to shift just a bit closer.

Nathan had his eyes closed and felt the warm air of Carter’s breath against his ear before he spoke, “I want you naked and in me.”

A violent shudder worked through Nathan and his hands tightened on Carter’s hair.  
“Fuck, Carter, I . . . God, I need . . .”

Jack nearly smiled at the great Nathan Stark babbling but decided to focus on stripping Nathan instead. Jack leaned up and began giving kissing bites against Nathan’s jaw, hoping to hear that purring noise that filled his dreams. His hands swiftly unbuttoned Nathan’s shirt and began pushing it off impressive shoulders. The shirt dropped soundlessly to the wooden floor beneath them and the feel of bare skin pressed against each other galvanized Nathan into action.

Jolting, Nathan grabbed Jack’s hand pulled him up the last few steps. The short trip to the bedroom was a blur for both men, no actual memories were created, just sensory impressions—the rhythmic swipe of tongue, wet heat of lips linking, clinging, separating just enough to feel a slick glide, fingers pressing deep, griping, arms pulling and pushing. Then suddenly, like pornographic magic, there was a bed.

What should have been a graceful, complete hot descent onto the bed was turned into flailing limbs, _oofs_ , and rumbled laughter when their legs ‘found’ the bed before their brains could surface to acknowledge and send appropriate commands.

Jack found himself sprawled across a corner, with his limbs flailing for purchase while his torso was oddly supported. Nathan had, typically, landed more practically if not gracefully. Jack hooked one leg around Stark’s and used it to pull himself over and above the scientist, shifting so he was straddling him much as he had been in that refrigerator.

The curve of Nathan’s mouth suggested he remembered as well and Jack just grinned, “I could get used to finding you beneath me, Stark.”

Nathan only rolled his eyes and began searching for Jack’s zipper, “Carter, shut up and strip.”

A bright laugh sounded and lips were descending on Nathan’s. Nathan decided he could happily spend a good amount of time underneath the sheriff as long as said sheriff kept his mouth usefully employed. But Nathan had always been a multi-tasker and with three motions of his hands and Carters jeans were bunched at his knees and Nathan was staring rather breathlessly at the body he had only felt to this point. _Christ, he’s gorgeou_ _s_ , Nathan thought wonderingly, a hand sliding up over Carter’s flank and hip, slowly combing through the surprisingly soft blond curls at the base of a truly beautiful cock.

Jack jerked when he felt strong fingers encircle his dick, rubbing gently at the sensitive before giving him a firm, slow stroke. A helpless moan got caught in his throat and Jack threw his head back, his eyes fluttering shut, as Nathan began stroking him off. “God, Stark, I, ah,” Jack’s voice cut off and his hips bucked helplessly, trying to fuck himself into the closed first. It was too slow. Too slow. He needed it harder. God.

Hands were suddenly gripping Nathan’s arms and a mouth was descending on his neck. Nathan growled at the feel of teeth scraping over his skin and his hand involuntarily twisted over Jack’s cock when Jack arched over him and bit into his chest. “Jesus, Carter.”

Blue eyes, heavy with need and lust, blinked at him then turned pleading, “I want your cock, Nathan. Now.”

The words were like a crop lashing across Nathan’s skin, making him shudder and jolting him into action. Jack suddenly found himself on his back and efficiently stripped before he could do more than take a couple of breaths. Nathan pushed to his feet and Jack watched, his mouth watering, as dark denim was unzipped fully and a thick, dripping cock sprang into view. Jack only dimly noted the lack of underwear, occupied with ~~larger~~  other things.

Jack was unaware of licking his lips, or really moving forward, but suddenly he was sitting up and pulling Nathan’s hips closer, eyes locked on his goal. A strong hand threaded through his hair, and a voice gravelly with lust and strain sent shivers through Jack even as it denied him what he wanted, “No, Carter, I can’t handle that right now.”

A soft breath escaped Jack as object of his gaze hardened further, damn near whimpered when a pearl of silky fluid appeared at the head. Jack felt his own cock throb in response and unthinkingly lifted his hand to it, jerking at his own sensitivity but beginning a slow rhythm, “Please, Nathan, just . . . God, I need you in my mouth.” At the deep groan above him, Jack looked up and saw Nathan staring at his mouth, pupils blown wide, almost obliterating the surrounding green. “Just a taste, Nathan,” Jack pleaded softly, his other hand reach out and stroking a soft trail up the dripping cock.

Jack almost smiled at the resulting shudder but he was too focused, watching at another drop appeared at the head before sliding down, “Look, Nathan, look, you’re dripping for me. Let me taste you, baby. Please, let me just suck you.”

Nathan broke at the _please_ , groaning and tightening his grip on Jack’s head, pulling those wicked lips closer. Jack gave a pleased hum before reaching forward and catching that drop of precum on the tip of his tongue, licking its path back up Nathan’s cock and around the head, flicking lightly at the slit, licking up as much precum as possible. A cry broke out of Nathan’s throat, his hips jerked, and he clutched Jack tighter to him, “Don’t tease me. _Fuck_. Jack, God, Jack, suck me in, wrap those lips around me, just suck me innnAHH!”

Jack fisted his cock, stopping himself from creaming at the husky demands. One day he was gonna see if Nathan could simply _talk_ him into an orgasm. Taking a deep breath, Jack swallowed Nathan down. He could barely take half of Nathan in one go and he took a moment to breath carefully through his nose before slowly beginning to move.

Everything had faded away for Nathan. It was all heat and slickness, a strong tongue licking up the underside of his cock while plush lips surrounded him, and cheeks hollowed to suck at him. It was a steady glide of hot mouth and gradually feeling himself disappear further and further down Jack’s throat. It was an _unfuckingbelievable_ sensation of vibration against his cockhead when he finally _finally_ bottomed out and Jack nearly killed him by humming.

Nathan’s eyes shot open to take in the sight of Jack, now kneeling in front of him, cock in hand, lips wrapped around Nathan’s dick, humming happily to himself at getting the full length of Nathan deep into his throat. His hips gave a shuddering thrust in appreciation, going on the tips of his toes in an attempt to get just a bit further and groaning when Jack took him. He ran a shaking hand gently over Jack’s working cheeks, flexing around Nathan’s thick length.

And just as Nathan’s hips began moving, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, gaining speed as he felt his orgasm rushing forward, fingers appeared at the base of his cock and choked it off. “No! Jack, please, let me . . .”

Jack pulled off slowly, reluctantly. He _loved_ the feel of Nathan in his throat, loved the taste. Wanted to feel him coming helplessly as Jack sucked it down. He hadn’t been with a man since before Abby, yet trust Nathan Stark to turn him into a cumslut in one go. But as much as he wanted the taste of Stark on his tongue, he wanted that impossible length inside him more.

When Stark made a growl in protest when Jack finally pulled away, Jack came fluidly to his feet, cupped that ridiculous jaw, and pressed a wet kiss to his lips, “Fuck me, Nathan.”

The growl rumbled deeper and Jack had about half a second to appreciate it before he was yanked forward and dragged to the other side of the bed. Nathan pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside table, tossed it onto the bed, and Jack found himself following.

Strong hands pushed him onto his back while muscled thighs spread his legs apart. Nathan reached over him and grabbed a pillow, pushing it beneath Jack’s hips, while Jack grabbed another and propped it beneath his head. He didn’t want to miss any of this.

Soon, Nathan had poured lube into his hands and simultaneous grasped Jack’s leaking cock and found the tight entrance to his body. Jack blew out a breath of pure appreciation and planted his feet on each side of Nathan, raising a bit to give him better access and also thrust through his slick fist. But it was the sight of Nathan naked, muscles flexing, fully erect, and completely intent on sliding first one finger, then two, deep inside Jack.

Jack’s hips arched as he felt the glide of long fingers deep in him. The pressure was intense but not unpleasant. He just felt full. Nathan paused for a moment, letting him adjust, then began moving both hands. The easy glide of his fist over Jack’s cock sent sparks of pleasure through his whole body, relaxing Jack so that Nathan’s fingers could move more easily, gradually opening Jack up.

Jack exhaled a shaky breath and shifted underneath Nathan. The discomfort of being filled was fading and he bucked as those fingers curled and rubbed against his prostrate, making even his toes twitch. Jack’s hands twisted uselessly at his sides as Nathan steadily began to overwhelm him and soon he couldn’t even keep his eyes open.

A wicked grin touched Nathan’s lips as he watched Jack lose himself. His hips were bucking wildly, unsure if they wanted to fuck his hand or get fucked by his fingers. It was worth ignoring the throbbing in his lap to watch the sheriff slowly fall apart. The cock in his hand was steadily leaking and Nathan slid in three fingers without a hitch in they rhythm of Jack’s hips. _Oh yeah, he was ready_.

Jack murmured but didn’t object when Nathan slid his hand off his cock, still thrust back onto his fingers. Nathan quickly slicked up his cock and shifted between spread thighs. Jack’s eyes shot open when Nathan lifted his knees back, spreading him open, and lining up the thick head of his cock with the thrusting fingers. Nathan felt something deep inside thrill at the intensity of those blue eyes, the soft pants escaping lips pink from being sucked and bitten.

Their eyes locked as Nathan slid out his fingers and pushed the head of his cock in. Jack moaned at the feel of it, spreading his walls apart, its heat and pulse throbbing through him. Nathan waited a few moments and seeing that Jack had taken it without a problem, tensed his thighs and began pushing in deeper.

A needy moan sounded beneath him and Nathan tore his eyes away from Jack’s to watch the progress of his cock. A soft curse escaped him as he watched inch by inch disappear in Jack, hands digging into Jack’s knees as he felt tight, warm flesh parting and then tightening around him. _Fuck he’s tigh_ t, Nathan thought, desperately resisting the urge to just shove deep.

Nathan moved Jack’s legs so they were draped over his hips and groaned when Jack eagerly tightening them, bringing Nathan closer and deeper. Shifting his weight forward on his hands, Nathan crouched over Jack, allowing him flex his hips until every inch was buried deep. He gave a deep growl when his balls were up tight against Jack’s firm ass and Jack bucked up against him, rubbing his cock against Nathan’s stomach, enjoying the feel to rippled muscle against his sensitive head.

Jack stared up at Nathan desperately, hands now clutched around his biceps, feeling himself flexing around Nathan, adjusting to the girth and length of him stretching Jack like he had never been before. The green of Nathan’s eyes were almost obliterated by glistening black and his broad chest sucking in air, thighs trembling with resisting the urge to move. And for a moment, Jack savored the feeling of being on the receiving end of all of this lust and passion.

He pulled Nathan’s head down and captured that plump lower lip, biting gently. Jack had never considered himself much of a biter until Nathan Stark. But there was literally no part of Stark that Jack didn’t want to sink his teeth into. Well, maybe one. Of course, the growl that each bite elicited wasn’t a factor at all, even if Jack shuddered in reaction. Kissing the flesh he just enflamed, Jack tightened his thighs around his hips and whispered, “Come on, Stark, move.” He placed another kiss on those lips when he felt Nathan gingerly begin to pull out, “You aren’t going to hurt me. Fucking _move_.”

The restraint Nathan had been clinging to snapped. He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward quickly. Both groaned in reaction and Nathan began canting his hips quickly, pushing knees back further and grinning in triumph when Jack jerked wildly under him as Nathan’s cock thrust into his prostate. “That’s it, isn’t it? That what you need?”

Nathan’s hips snapped at the word need dragging a needy whine from Jack’s throat. His head thrashed back and his eyes clenched shut at the fucking _amazing_ feel of Nathan’s cock. And then there was that voice. God, he wasn’t gonna last long. A dark growl came again, “Tell me, Sheriff. Let me hear you.”

At that sound of his title and the growl, there was nothing, _nothing_ , that could stop Jack from babbling, “Yes, Nathan, oh, _there_! Oh, ah, fuck, fuck me. Oh God, harder, Nathan, need you so deep.”

And unbelievably, with a twist of the hips, Nathan was deeper in Jack. Jack thought he was going to fucking explode. He reached down to stroke his cock and had it batted away. A strong hand wrapped around him and Jack threw his head back, little whimpers escaping with each thrust.

Nathan’s voice was at his ear, “That’s it, that’s it. Come for me. Come all over me.”

Whimpers turned into cries and with a shout, Jack came hard. A shout was pulled from Nathan as he felt warm come spurt onto his stomach and Jack clenched his ass down on his throbbing cock, “Fuck, Jack! Yes, oh shit, so tight. So tight. Can’t . . . ah, can’t . . .”

Jack, beginning to emerge from the fog that had seized him, reached up and cupped Nathan’s face. Nathan’s thrusts had gotten heavier, more desperate, and Jack knew he desperately needed to come. He curled up, licked into that mouth, and then began whispering the words that would finally make Nathan lose control, “So deep, Nathan. You’re so deep inside. Come in me, fuck that beautiful cock deep in and spurt into me. Let me feel it, all hot and wet, I want to feel it spurt into me. I want to feel you, all of you, in, mhhhhm . . .”

Hot lips crushed his and a deep growl was released into Jack as Nathan began shuddering above him. Seconds later, Nathan was thrusting uncontrollably as he began to orgasm, acceding to Jack’s wishes and spilling deep inside him. Jack ran his hands over Nathan’s back, soothing him through the shudders wracking his body, moving his hips gently to ease Nathan’s rhythm. He luxuriated in the sloppy feel of Nathan thrusting through his own come, the almost purring sound of contentment emitting from Nathan.

Soon afterwards, Nathan gently separated from Jack, causing both men to moan, and settled to Jack’s side. A heavy arm was slung across Jack’s chest and Nathan let his hand fall onto Jack’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Jack kept stroking his back, settling against his pillow, feeling achy contentment sweeping through him. Eventually, both had regulated their breathing and yet not fallen asleep. They lay quietly and soon enough the quiet had Jack twitching nervously.

At the soft chuckle near his ear, Jack turned slightly, “Hmm?”

Nathan slid his hand over and down Jack’s chest, tangling lightly with the short, almost invisible blond curls found there, “I was wondering how long you would take to break.”

“What?”

Nathan shifted and propped his head up with a hand, eyes gleaming and smug as it looked over at the very picture of _well-fucked_ Jack presented, “No Henry rescuing us from freezing temperatures and awkward questions, no GD emergencies keeping us busy. I gave you about a minute before you started to squirm, if we didn’t fall asleep leaving you available to skulk away in the night.”

Jack frowned, lips moving into a pout at the implication. “I do not _skulk_. Officers of the law do not ‘skulk away in the night’. We may enact a strategic retreat or leave to attend to other matters, but we do not skulk.”

Nathan chuckled, “And where did you park, Sheriff?”

At Jack’s silence, Nathan concluded wryly, “Skulk.”

Jack considered that but refused to concede the point. He had simply been prudent, ensuring their privacy. Eureka was a small town and everyone noticed everything. His car in Nathan’s driveway all night would definitely be noticed. “Does it bother you that I did that?”

Nathan only grinned and leaned down to suck a kiss against his jaw, “What am I? A girl worrying if her first boyfriend is ashamed of her? I merely am pointing out that you do skulk and I have empirical evidence of said skulking behavior.”

It was Jack’s turn to be amused, “Ah, so this is about you being right.”

Nathan just shrugged and scooted a bit closer, slipping a leg between Jack’s, “I’m right about so many things, Carter, I just like to remain consistent.”

“Yeah,” Jack snorted, “cause this is consistent behavior for us.”

Nathan considered him for a moment, eyes oddly intent. “Isn’t it?”

Confused blue eyes met steady green, “Wasn’t it just last week that I was threatening to arrest you and you were reminding me of my inferior intelligence?”

“And wasn’t it last week that when we were going through Seth’s lab, your eyes were firmly trained on my ass?” When a slow flush started in Jack’s chest, Nathan smiled, “Reflective surfaces, Carter. Labs are filled with them. So I know you didn’t just start looking recently.”

Jack bit his lip to stop words of protest from springing out. Cause while Nathan wasn’t wrong, Jack wasn’t sure he was entirely right either. “I’ve noticed for awhile, Nathan. But that doesn’t mean that I was expecting, or even actively wanting, this to happen.”

Powerful shoulders shrugged, seemingly uncaring of his denial, “Doesn’t mean that this attraction between us wasn’t always there. I don’t fight with people I don’t like, Carter. They aren’t worth the effort. And you, you aren’t nearly as snarkily aggressive with anyone else in town. Furthermore, it was you on top of me in that refrigerator.”

Which, of course, Jack acknowledged, was entirely true. He had done his best to simply avoid thinking about that day, about what it was that had made him snap and turn to Nathan. Cause the line about them staying warm was bullshit; both he and Nathan knew that. “So, what? We just keep,” Jack waved a hand between their bodies helplessly, “until the urge goes away? What about Allison?”

Nathan sighed at that and dropped his head back down to Jack’s shoulder, avoiding the intent look in his eyes. He didn’t really know what to say about Allison. She was the unknown variable in all of this. Because Nathan still didn’t know what she wanted, doubted she did, and Nathan wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted. Three months ago, he would have stated unequivocally that he wanted Ally back. But that was before Jack, Jack who had been all he had thought of for the last several weeks. Jack who he’d just had and couldn’t wait to have again. He didn’t want to give this up, whatever it was.

Jack waited for a response and his shoulders tensed when he didn’t get one, “Stark? Nathan?”

A sigh heaved, “Ally is the unknown variable here, Jack. Because I honestly don’t know what she wants. And I don’t want to sit around and wait for her to figure it out when I can have this. Ever since that day, this is all I’ve thought about. Even know, I’m wondering how many times I can have you under me before you have to get home in the morning. I’m not willing to walk away from this on a whisper of a maybe. Are you?”

Jack’s whole body had clenched at Nathan’s ‘wondering’ and there, he supposed, was his answer. “No, I’m not.”

A smile touched the corner of Nathan’s mouth and the softly whispered words and accompanying hand on his waist. The silence that fell was more contented, which of course prompted Nathan to poke at it, “Hey, Carter?”

“Yeah?”

“How long do you give us before we kill each other? A week? Two?”

There was enough wicked amusement in the question to cause Jack to roll his eyes. Using the speed that always managed to surprise Nathan, he had the larger man on his back, wrists pinned to the bed, while Jack spread his thighs and rubbed a quickly awakening cock against Nathan’s ass, “We might make it to three if you stop talking.”

Nathan rumbled with lust and amusement, watching smugly as Carter’s hips jerked at the sound, “Face it, Carter, you don’t want me to stop talking in bed.”

Jack had found the bottle of lube shoved under a pillow and seized it eagerly. Blue eyes flicked up and considered while a hand quickly worked Nathan’s half-hard cock into complete arousal, “Then maybe we could limit all of your talking to bed. Yeah, that could work for me.” When Nathan only moaned at the feel of Jack’s hand, Jack grinned and slid his hand to carefully cup Nathan’s sack before moving lower, appreciating the catch of Nathan’s breath and arch of his hips, “This can _definitely_ work for me.”

The hand freed by Jack reached up and pulled Jack down, a silky beard scraping against his cheek and warm lips catching his own. For a few minutes there was nothing but wet kisses and deep breaths, slick fingers and spread thighs, and then there was a soft, needy whisper, “Jack, God, Jack.”

Jack pressed a soft, sweet kiss against Nathan’s cheek, twisting his fingers deeper, curling and rubbing against a bundle of nerves and watching as Nathan began to lose himself.

Yeah, this worked for him

 

 


End file.
